Friends With Benefits
by xX.ShadowDragonSlayer.Xx
Summary: A healthy, fun sexual relationship between two people... Until one falls for the other, the friendship blows to pieces and those two people find themselves worse off than before. Sorry if the summary sucks... Rated M for future content. Mainly RoLu and with some StiCy. AU
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys, here is another fan fiction... I should probably stop coming up with new ideas but... Oh well, there isn't enough RoLu out there and I think there should be more. (: Also there isn't enough M rated RoLu, so I decided I would write one for you guys out there... But there will not be any lemony content till like chapter three or four okay guys. (;**

**Also please excuse me for any grammar or spelling errors. I don't like editing, never have never will. :L**

**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter One - The Beginning

Lucy sighed in frustration, he boyfriend was late for a movie she really wanted to see. Everyone else had already gone inside and there she was standing alone waiting for him, the movie started ten minutes ago. _How could he be this late?_

"Lucy!" the blonde turned around to see her boyfriends and a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, you finally made it here." she said as she walked towards him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, hey sorry I am late."

"Okay, we gotta go in. The movie has already started." she turned to go into the building only to have a hand grab her wrist pulling her back as her boyfriend said these words.

"Ah, no we have to talk." Lucy looked at him with a blank look on her face.

"I feel like we should just chill... you know?"

"You're doing this, right now?" Lucy shook her head and put her hand on her forehead. "You said that I was soul mate."

"I did?"

"Yeah, when we were on vacation not long ago... When we had sex for the first time."

"Yeah, but that doesn-"

"That doesn't what?" she said with an annoyed tone.

"Count." she slapped him across the face.

"Let me just ask you one question. Why?"

"Uhh..." he scratched the back of his head. "You are emotionally damaged, you're more interested in yourself than the person you're dating and you think you've got it all together but you're don't." Lucy sighed. Her now x-boyfriend gave her a hug and apologised.

**-**XxXxXxXxX-

Lucy sat on the couch with her best friend Cana, they were watching the television will drinking some alcohol. Cana was the kind of best friend that Lucy would go to when something as troubling her and the two drink themselves silly, Lucy knew that getting drunk probably wasn't a good way to not be depressed but for some reason it help.

"I can't believe he called you emotionally damaged." Cana said as she poured herself and Lucy a shot.

"I know right... Oh well, he was beginning to piss me off. Sure it hurts but I'll get through it like I usually do." Lucy drank her shot when she finished talking.

-XxXxXxXxX-

"You know what... We should totally throw a party." Cana suggested, obviously being in the party mood. Lucy raised an eyebrow at her and then shrugged.

"We should totally invite that new guy at our school." Cana looked at her asking her who it was again. "You know that guy that I found and I brought him here to Magnolia."

"Oh, that guy. He has no friends here, you should get him to come here so he can meet some new people." Cana let out a laugh and pulled out her phone and began to call her friends and she even got a few of her good friends to bring their friends. While Cana was calling their friends Lucy called him.

"Hey you should come to this party I am throwing tonight. You can meet some new people, they are like the nicest people in Magnolia, they go to the same college as us." Lucy waited for a reply and then the guy agreed causing her to smile. "Sweet, I will message you the address."

As time went by more and more people arrived at Lucy's large home, she was glad that her new job's pay was amazing, another great thing about her home was the fact her neighbors did not care if she was loud, she guessed they were used to college students. The music was up high, the guests were drinking and dancing. Lucy noticed that he hadn't shown up yet but as that thought crossed her mind there was a knock at the door, she was lucky she heard it. The blonde ran to the door and opened it to find him there.

"Hey, you made it." Lucy let out a breath.

"Yeah. Sorry I am late."

"No, it's all good. Come on in." she gestured him to walk into the house and she closed the door behind him. They walked into the living room and Lucy called out to get everyone's attention. "Hey, this is Rogue Cheney, he is from Crocus, he went to Sabertooth Academy" the party guests booed at this and Lucy sighed when she noticed Rogues slightly hurt expression. "He's the reason I threw this party." the crowd then cheered causing Rogue to raise an eyebrow.

As the night went on Rogue got drunk with all of Lucy's friends, Lucy noticed the change of personality as he drank more. He got along with her friends which she was happy about, when Rogue had passed out from drinking to much Lucy, Cana, Levy and Erza drew on his face.

But all of the college students regretted drinking the next morning as the hangovers came. But then again, those who remembered that night would forever remember the party as it was a great night.

* * *

**Please review, follow or favorite... I would appreciate it. (: You know to know if I should continue on with the story or not... So I would love to see reviews. (:**

**Oh and this was inspired by the movie _Friends With Benefits_ I have actually wanted to write a fan fiction with the whole FWB situation so I am just off memory for what the movie was like, you know their relationship and stuff... I haven't watched the movie for ages, like basically since it came out I saw it in the movies. :L**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	2. Months Later

**Hey guys, I am so glad you guys liked it. I was kind of nervous putting it up because I didn't know if you guys would like it or not... and this is my first M rated story from the beginning, I will try to put a fair few lemons in it for you guys but if they aren't that good please review when I do and tell me so I can improve. Anyways on with the chapter. (:**

* * *

Chapter Two

Months went by and Rogue had begun to fit in with Lucy's friends, they had found out that he was evidently cousins with Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. There was a small reunion between the four as they hadn't seen or heard from Rogue in about seven or so years. The only thing that was similar between them was the fact Gajeel and Rogue had the same eyes and hair color, other than that you couldn't see any kind of relation between them. But then again, cousins don't usually look that much alike. So the four hung out occasionally but he was closer with Lucy than anyone else because if it wasn't for her, he would be all alone.

He had missed his friends from Sabertooth Academy but he found the people at Fairy Tail fun, they weren't so serious they were laid back and they didn't seem to have something stuck up their asses. They also weren't stuck up, sure Fairy Tail wasn't as fancy as Sabertooth but there were good people there.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Lucy hurried out of class not wanting to be late for her study time with Rogue, the two had mathematics together and there was a test coming up so he was spending the night at her house. She at least wanted to tidy up her house a bit before he got there, he didn't have a class so he could turn up at any time. Good thing her house wasn't far from the school or she would be exhausted before she got there. She unlocked her front door with haste and opened the door quickly and slammed it shut accidentally, she winced a little at the loud bang that echoed throughout her house.

She was lucky to get time off of work to study for this test because it was her end of year marking, she could only fail two of her many classes or she wouldn't be able to get into the good classes next year. Lucy knew she had failed her home economics test because she didn't have time to study for that one because she needed the money for her rent and by the time she got home she was too tired to do anything else.

She ran to her room stripping off her uniform as she went and threw it in the laundry room as she walked passed it and she stripped off her undergarments as she went into the bathroom and put them in her laundry basket to wash later. When she was finished her shower she grabbed her towel and dried off quickly and as she walked out of her bathroom she heard a knock on the door. Her eyes widen when she looks at the time and she runs back to her bathroom and get her robe and ties it up as she walks towards the door. She was a little embarrassed to open the door only wearing her robe because it was small and showed off her curves but then again it was better than a towel.

She opened the door slightly to see Rogue standing there with a bag obviously holding his laptop and clothes for the night; it had been awhile since she had a guy stay at her house. But the last time there was a guy in her house was when she was still together with her x-boyfriend. She blushed as she opened the door a little more.

"I just got out of the shower, so just wait in the living room while I get changed." She said as she laughed nervously. He nodded and walked into the house, walking pass her into the said room. She shut the door and rushed into her room. Finding comfortable clothing to wear, she didn't have to dress up all nice because he was just her friend and they weren't going anywhere anyway.

She let out a sigh as she walked out of her room to the living room were Rogue had made himself comfortable on the big couch and had his laptop on already, he looked at the screen in concentration although, his face didn't show any emotion Lucy could tell by just looking at his body language. He was a hard guy to read but once you get to know him it was easy, others didn't get how she knew what he was thinking but she just brushed it off, they were just best friends nothing more or nothing less.

"Rogue?" Lucy called out his name, when he turned to look at her his concentration disappeared and he gave her a small nod of acknowledgment. She sat on the couch next to him and reached over to grab her back which held her laptop. The two began studying; not noticing how much time had passed. The two tested each other until they got at least 80% of the questions correct and when they had they closed their laptops and leaned back on the couch in exhaustion, Lucy's eyes widen when she saw the time. "Oh my, it's already one in the morning!" she shouted.

"We should probably sleep, our class starts at eight." Rogue said as he yawned.

"Yeah, I'll show you to the guest room." Lucy stood up stretching and letting out a small yawn.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Lucy leaned back on her chair as she finished her test and let out a sigh of relief. She took a peek at Rogue and noticed his head resting on the table as if he was sleeping, and she laughed inwardly he must not have gotten much sleep last night. She had to admit, she was tired as well but not enough to want to sleep in class.

As time flew more and more people finished their tests and because the teacher was awesome he let those who had finished go on their phones. Lucy was texting Cana and Rogue at the same time, it was funny Rogue had forgotten to put his phone on silent causing him to wake up and have the whole class to look at him, he was so embarrassed but because they were in class Lucy had to hold back her laughter. He had sent her a glare at that and she waved innocently at him with a sweet smile on her face.

When class had ended everyone walked out immediately wanting to do their own thing or having to have to go to another class. Rogue had to leave a little earlier for one his classes and lucky for Lucy she didn't have another class for an hour or so. Cana had asked to meet up at the cafeteria to talk, they had the same class next so she had free time as well. Lucy let out a sigh when she saw Cana walking towards her with a bottle, which she presumed had alcohol in it.

* * *

**I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Also please review. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	3. Their Decision

**Hey guys. (: Sorry for not updating for like a week... I personally could not think of a way to bring on the whole Friends With Benefits relationship so I just came up with this... sorry if it sucks but I hope the lemon makes up for it but I didn't really try with the lemon but I promise that I will make them better later on. I hope you enjoy. (;**

**I will try to update at least once a week, I would have written this chapter sooner but I have been sick so yeah... Writing stuff is not something I like to do when I am ill and I think some of you guys can relate to that right? I am also able to go to school tomorrow, Woohoo. I am surprising myself with the wanting to go to school situation, Hahaa. Anyways... Please enjoy the chapter. (:**

**Also sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I didn't edit... again. :L**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Hey Lucy!" Cana said smiling.

"Hey Cana... What is with that look?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"Oh, guess what?" the blonde shook her head causing Cana to sigh. "Well anyways Laxus asked me out, and just now; well like ten minutes ago actually... We had sex." Cana admitted, Lucy blushed at this and sighed, Cana had obviously had a bit too much to drink. When the brunette sat down she began to go into full detail of what had happened, times like this Lucy hated having good listening skills.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Lucy and Rogue sat on her couch watching a movie, Lucy was blushing slightly and Rogue just sat there looking at the large TV screen. The blonde let out a sigh as she slouched back into her seat and rubbed her forehead.

"I can not believe Cana suggested this, it is basically porn!" Lucy stated as she grabbed the remote to turn down the volume on the television, embarrassed by the sounds.

"Well, it's Cana after all I wouldn't have expected anything less." Rogue said still looking at the screen.

"Yeah, I thought it would've been something with probably a sex scene or two but how many now, too many I've lost count." Lucy threw her arms up in the air in frustration, she hadn't had sex for what seemed like 8 months and she was sexually frustrated. "I miss sex." she deadpanned. Rogue finally looked at her raising an eyebrow at her.

"Huh?"

"Sex! I miss it, damn." she crossed her arms over her chest with a pout on her face.

"Yeah, sex is great." Rogue commented. Lucy laughed as she remembered all of her conversations with Cana when she had told her about her and Laxus' adventures in the bedroom or _other_ places, the two have been dating for 8 months now. "But there is always so much emotion needed to have sex. It's always the females fault."

"What?!" Lucy asked.

"You always complicate things. So much feelings, hold me, let's be together forever. I understand the I love you but really, women are so clingy."

"Ha! Men are always like _oh baby, come on more! Ah, I am done... did you like it?_" Lucy said impersonating a guy she had been with in the past, smirking at Rogue's reaction.

"Who have you been with?"

"Oh well, there was... Natsu, Gray and then there was-"

"I don't care who you've been with, I was just wondering what type of guys." Rogue let out a small laugh at the end. Lucy shook her head and stood up grabbing his empty beer bottle and then leaned towards him to get his other empty bottles that where on the back of the couch. Rogue looked at her large breasts that were basically pressing against his face, he smirked a little at this. When she leaned back she looked at him.

"Do you want another beer to continue watching our porn?" Lucy winked at him. He nodded his head a looked at her ass as she turned to go to the kitchen. Just as Lucy was about to walk out of the room he called out her name. She looked at him raising an eyebrow in question.

"Let's have sex." Her eyes widen.

"What?! I am sorry and all but I don't like you like that."

"I don't like you like that as well, you're my best friend." Lucy turned her body to face him and tilted her head to the side. "We could have sex but without those feelings." he said as he stood up and walked towards her.

"You mean like friends with benefits? That's what it's called right?" Lucy laughed as she said it.

"Yeah, I know it's weird but why not." the blonde looked at the man before actually thinking about what her best friend had said.

"Well, I guess we do find each other sexy." Lucy said sending a smirk at Rogue.

"Huh?"

"I see the way you look at me." Lucy laughed at his reaction.

"So I am sexy huh?"

"Incredibly." She gave him a seductive smile.

"So are we gonna do this?"

"If you want to." Rogue decided to make the first move and removed his jacket and smirked at her as he began to strip off his clothes slowly, she rolled her eyes and began to strip as well. When they were both just in their underwear they checked each other out.

"I knew you had muscles." she said walking towards Rogue and touched his abdomen, she felt him tense up a little but relaxed a few seconds later. Lucy looked up at him and just as she did he pressed his lips against hers as the kiss got more heated one of his hands made it's way towards her upper back and unclasped her bra. When the garment was removed he pushed her up against the wall and moved the kisses to her jawline and neck, whilst he was doing this she wrapped her legs around his waist. Lucy let out a soft moan when he licked from her collar-bone to her jawline.

"Rogue, to the couch." she breathed out. He picked her up and made their way back to the couch, he pushed her onto the grey cushion and climbed on top of her so her legs were between his thighs. Rogue looked down at her for a few seconds before he began to suck, lick and kiss her large breasts.

"You really do have a nice rack Lucy." he smirked as he kissed her bust.

"Thanks." she laughed. "You have a nice figure. I like your abs." Lucy began to feel his stomach again. "- and your arms. I didn't expect you to be so ripped. I didn't know you worked out."

"I do at home." he said as he sucked her breasts. Lucy moaned and her hands made it's way into Rogues black hair. Rogue then began to trail kisses down to her stomach, how did he not notice that she had such a great body. He looked at her white lacy panties and then looked up at Lucy who was looking at him. "You sure you want to do this?" she nodded and her head went back down so she could look at the ceiling.

He removed her underwear just after she had nodded and began to go down on her. Lucy let out a loud moan when he did this, she hadn't had a guy do this to her in so long and Rogue was good at it as well. Lucy bit her lip to try and reduce the amount of moans she was letting out. Rogue was roughly kissing her slit while rubbing her thighs, he smirked to himself as he heard Lucy's moans. Lucy then admitted to herself that Rogue was amazing at this, he didn't seem like the guy who would know a lot about sex but he was something. Rogue heard Lucy let out a loud moan before she climaxed, he lapped up all of her juices before climbing over her again and smirking.

"How was it?" Lucy let out a small laugh and pushed him of the couch onto the floor causing him to groan.

"Don't be so cocky. Now get back up here." Rogue did as he was told and Lucy pushed him down to his back and climbed on top of him and captured his lips with hers in which he gladly returned the kiss but stopped once something grabbed his hard length, he pulled back and looked at Lucy who was smiling innocently. "I'm showing you what I can do." she then moved down and Rogue watched her carefully curious on what she was going to do. She pulled down his boxers and then moved back to his erection. "You're actually quite large you know that." with that said she took him in her mouth.

Lucy bobbed her had leisurely, occasionally letting her teeth graze the skin of his member. Rogue knew she was teasing him and she would regret it later; but Rogue wasn't going to beg, he will try to remain calm and let her do what she was doing. She began to pick up her pace, bringing Rogues throbbing member further back in her throat, Lucy was surprised that she was able to fit him in her mouth. Rogue felt the vibration from the back of her throat when she let out a moan. She did this a few more times just as he was about to release he made her stop.

When she looked up at him he pushed her down to her back and positioned himself at her entrance stealing a glance at her seeing if she didn't want this when he saw nothing he began to slide himself inside of her and they both moaned. He continued till he was all the way in, looking at her face he saw her biting her lip as if she was holding in her moans.

"Moan." he said, Lucy blinked and then looked at him in surprise. "I want to hear it. How good I am making you feel." Lucy let out a sigh and hit him on the shoulder.

"Then move." she gave him a smirk then he shook him head and began to thrust in and out of her. Rogue grabbed her hips and began to move faster. "Oh god." she moaned out when he hit her sweet spot, Rogue continued to hit the same spot over and over until she began to tighten around him and let out a louder groan. He released inside her instantly not being able to go on any longer inside her tight heat. He slowly fell down onto her Lucy let out a groan from his weight.

"Get off, you're heavy." she laughed and he pulled out of her and switched there positions. The two looked out each other and laughed, Lucy hadn't heard him laugh this loudly before. "I can't believe we just did that."

"Yeah, I blame the alcohol, porn and sexual frustration." Rogue said, Lucy nodded in agreement and then there was silence. Rogue was about to say something but noticed Lucy had fallen asleep. Sighing he carefully sat up and picked her up bridal style and walked to her room turning the television off as he left the room. He walked into her room and put her onto the bed, being tired as well he sat down on the bed and then let his back hit the mattress. He stared at the ceiling, will what they did change their friendship? will it happen again?

He looked at Lucy, he still felt the same about her. She still seemed like his best friend but what will she think?

* * *

**Please review, I would love to see what you guys think. (:**

**~ xXShadowDragonSlayerXx**


	4. Their Relationship

**I am so sorry for not updating I have good reasons though.**

**1. School Work **

**2. Writes Block... Major Writes Block!**

**I hope you think my reasons are good, though it is my choice whether I update or not but I still feel bad for not updating... Also sorry if it isn't that good this is just something I whipped up in about 20 minutes. :L**

* * *

Chapter Four

Lucy broke their kiss and let out a moan as she threw her head back, Rogue was thrusting into her at a rough pace. It had been about three and a half months since they first had sex and for some reason she never regretted it, not even once.

~ Flash Back – The Morning After

_To Lucy it was hot, too hot. She was covered in sweat and because her skin was bare it wasn't a comfortable feeling and that is when she realised something was sticking to her own body, like leather. Lucy's eyes shot open when she thought of that, _none of my furniture is leather? Could it be...

_She looked to her left and found herself staring not at her door but what appeared to be skin, she looked up to see someones pale neck and black hair. She felt the persons chest rise and fall with their breathing. She took a deep breath and looked up to see the sleeping face of her best friend, Rogue Cheney. _What was he doing in my bed?

_She blinked a few times then remembered the previous night she felt the heat rise to her face when she recalled her actions with the man who had his well built arms wrapped around her. She looked down and saw her own body pressed against his naked form, she blushed even more when she felt his manhood against her thigh. She moved her legs and felt the moisture from what they did last night and frowned trying to remember the last time she had one of her pills. She sighed in relief when she remembered she took one yesterday. _

_She still couldn't believe they did that and without protection as well. Then she began to worry if this would ruin their friendship, all Lucy could do was hope for the best. For what had seemed like hours to Lucy; Rogue had finally woken up and was looking down at her. His expressions changed from a tired one to shocked then thought and after that it was realisation as he remembered what they had done. _

"_Morning Lucy." he said simply. _

"_That's all you have to say?" Lucy asked as she raised an eyebrow at his greeting. _

"_What would I say in this situation?" he questioned. _

"_I don't know..." there was a long silence before Lucy sat up, untangling herself from her friend. "About last night...what did it mean?" Rogue looked at her and shrugged. _

"_What did it mean to you?" _

"_I don't know, I mean it was amazing I won't deny that but I have no idea what it means... Oh gosh this is embarrassing but I mean, if you don't mind could we maybe do it again?" Lucy refused to look him in the eyes in fear of rejection. "Only if you want to... If it's a no, can we still be friends? I know it may be a bit awkward but I hope it can eventually go back to the way it was before last night." Rogue sat there looking at his friend before pushing her back down to the bed and climbing on top of her with a smirk on his face, Lucy looked at him with wide eyes before shaking her head in relief._

"_Of course. I mean, we did it once. Why not again and again." he leaned in to her ear and whispered "and _again_." Lucy felt shivers go up her spine but brushed it off and grabbing Rogues face and smashing her lips on top of his._

_~ End of Flash Back_

"Rogue!" she shouted as she climaxed with him, a few seconds later he fell down on top of her. Both of them breathing as if they ran a marathon. "Okay, no more. We've done it how many times now? I need to study for my test tomorrow." she breathed out.

"I must say we have broken our record." Rogue said, at this Lucy rolled her eyes and sat up to stretch.

"I'm having a shower. Do whatever you want while I am studying as long as you don't annoy me I am happy with whatever you are doing." she waved to him as she stood up and walked to the bathroom. He watched her as she left the room barely shutting the bathroom door behind her, he smirked and got up running to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Sorry for it being short and I also apologise for any grammar or spelling errors. XD I would love to see reviews. **

**~ xX. ShadowDragonSlayer .Xx**


	5. Her Discovery

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update... I don't really have any excuses but I hope you enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter Five

The collage student stumbled to her friends house, curious on why she hadn't been answering her phone calls. When she opened the door, which was to her surprise unlocked. Curious she walked in and noticed how messy the house was, she knew Lucy was a clean freak and this made her suspicious. Concerned for her friend she walked in the house and noticed some sounds coming from the other end of the house.

Hearing Lucy's voice she continued to go to her friends room, only to hear another voice she stood still trying to remember whose voice it was. Shrugging she continued to go to Lucy's room and then noticed something strange. She took another drink of the bottle in her hand only to almost drop it when she heard Lucy scream out Rogue's name. _Rogue? What the fuck... did I miss something. _

"Hey whatever you guys are doing can I get some too?" Cana asked as she slammed open the blondes door. Hearing a scream she looked towards the bed and saw Lucy and Rogue under the covers looking at her with wide eyes and blush covered their cheeks.

"Cana, what the hell are you doing here?" Lucy yelled, holding onto the sheets like there was no tomorrow.

"I just wanted to see my best friend who has been so distant lately." she pouted as she jumped over to Lucy hugging the life out of her. Lucy looked at Rogue was giving a look as if to say get-her-out-of-here.

"Oh, really... Uh, Cana could you give us a few moments... So we could you know, get some clothes on." Lucy said shyly, avoiding to look at her friend as the only thing that separated the two were thin sheets because the blanket was kicked off the bed.

"Anything for you babe." Cana winked at the two flirtatiously and left the room closing the door behind her. The tension in the room between Lucy and Rogue was a bit awkward for them, both not knowing what to do. They hadn't thought of the possibility of them getting caught, so they hadn't thought of a plan or an excuse. Sighing Lucy stood up and looked down at her sex buddy who was looking at her with a curious expression.

"I guess we should get changed." Lucy said awkwardly. Rogue nodded and stood up and stretched, Lucy looked at his bare behind, taking in on how good he looked at the back as much as he did at the front. She quickly adverted her eyes when he turned around and then looked around the room for some kind of clothes to put on.

~ After getting dressed

"Bye Rogue." Lucy sighed when he waved and closed the front door behind him. Lucy stood there for a few moments before finally turning around to face her best friend, a blush still evident on her face. Cana stole a glance at Lucy as she took another sip of the bottle in her hand.

"So how are you today? Pretty good I am guessing?" the brunette asked with a smirk, placing her bottle on the kitchen bench.

"Y-yeah... I was until you interrupted." Lucy mumbled, looking at the floor. Cana laughed at this.

"It sounded like you two were having fun." she said between her laughter. "But yeah, since when have you two been dating?" she asked curiously; when she calmed down. Lucy thought about how she could explain this to Cana, her and Rogue had been having sex for five months now. Sure she did feel bad for not telling her but it wasn't something she was comfortable talking about to others, even if it was her best friend.

"W-we... ah, I..." Lucy sighed. "We aren't." she said as a frown appeared on her face.

"Ha! You can't say that, I saw what you two were doing." Cana shook her head at her friends 'lying'.

"I am being honest, we aren't dating... We're just sleeping with each other." she answered awkwardly. Cana looked at her and raised her eyebrow, she didn't think Lucy was like that. Sleeping with a guy without dating him.

"How long have you two... you know. Been doing this for?" the drunk inquired.

"Five months." Cana began to cough, choking on her own spit. How on Earth had she not noticed this?

"F-five months...?" she managed to say, Lucy nodded her blush darkening. There was a long silence between them until "Is any he good?" Lucy gaped at her friend, she knew Cana was like that but seriously?

"Y-yeah." and this is when she should have kicked Cana out of the house, because her friend stayed the night and began to compare Rogue and Laxus and even give Lucy information for her future activities.

* * *

**~ xXShadowDragonSlayerXx**


	6. Old Friend!

**Sorry for the late update, I've been busy... I know what is exactly happening for the rest of the story so I will try to update quicker... I have one week left of school and then holidays but who knows what I am going to be doing... Anyways, here you go; Chapter 6.**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Mmph... Rogue!" Lucy groaned as she lightly pushed the male off of her, the said man pulled away and looked down at her with slight confusion.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked as he leaned back down and began to trail kisses down her neck towards her collar-bone.

"I think we should stop." at the Rogue paused what he was doing and sat up, getting off of her body and look over to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I think... I think I want to find someone, we've been at this for seven months and I want to find someone who I can be with." Rogue stared at her half-naked form as she turned her head to look away from him.

"Okay." for some reason the thought of Lucy being with someone else made him feel strange and the fact of not being able to be with her like this any more made him feel a but sad. At that thought he mentally shook his head, _no, we made an agreement not to fall for each other. _

"Really?" he nodded at her and she sighed in relief. "I was so nervous, I have tried to figure out how to tell you for the past week."

"You know you could have just said it. It doesn't matter, if you wanted to stop then we can stop." he stated. After this was said the two sat on his bed in silence, not knowing what to talk about.

"Well, I should probably get dressed. Same with you at least put some pants on." Lucy climbed off the bed and went to grab her clothes and threw Rogue a pair of pants. As she put on her clothes Rogue watched her, suddenly realising that he couldn't see her amazing body any more. _Damn that lucky bastard that gets her some day. _Shaking his head he stood up and pulled his pants on.

"Hey Rogue, I have a class in half an hour. I should probably go." Lucy said after she looked at her phone.

"Okay, I will walk you out." the blonde smiled at him and turned around to walk towards the front door remembering to grab her bag before she left. Just as they were almost at the door they heard a knock. The two looked at each other curiously and continued to the front door.

What Lucy saw made her eyes widen; there was an unbelievably sexy guy standing at Rogue's front door step. She felt the blush creeping up, to avoid embarrassment she turned to Rogue giving him a small smile.

"Oh Rogue, who is this?" the mystery guy asked as he leaned on the door frame. "She your girlfriend?"

"No, she is my friend. Lucy this is Sting. Sting this is Lucy." the blondes looked at each other, Lucy turned to Rogue in question. "He's a friend from Sabertooth." Lucy's eyes widen slightly, remembering that Rogue did in fact go to another school the previous year.

"Oh, I was wondering. Magnolia isn't such a large town and I hadn't seen him around. Well I should probably get going. It was nice meeting you Sting..."

"Eucliffe."

"Ah, Sting Eucliffe." she paused, giving him a silent gesture to move so she could get out of the house. Making her way down the small set of stairs she turned around to look at Rogue, feeling a little evil. "Thanks for the good time, Rogue." she giggled as she turned around and walked off. When she was gone Sting turned to look at his childhood friend and raised an eyebrow at him.

"She seems like such a good 'friend'." Sting said with a sly smile.

"Shut up, she was just teasing." Rogue glared at the blonde man in front of him. Then he noticed Sting looking at him.

"Then where is your shirt and is that a 'bruise'." he said point to his neck. "The Rogue I know is someone who doesn't like to show of his body."

"Oh shut up and get inside." he grabbed his friend by the back of his head and pulled him inside slamming the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I moved here, just yesterday. You really need to check your phone." Sting sighed.

"I don't think it's charged... I've been busy." he replied as he dug through his dresser for a shirt.

"With what?"

"Stuff... Now, how did you know where I live?" he asked as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"I just asked around. Like Lucy said it's a small town." Rogue didn't say anything to that and just walked past Sting, only for the blonde to grab his shoulder. "Hey, you seem down... What's up?" One thing that made Sting one of his best friends was the fact that Sting could tell what kind of mood he was in, no matter how hard Rogue tried to hide what he was feeling.

"Nothing." They both knew it was a lie, but Sting knowing how Rogue got when he bugged him about what the mysterious boy was feeling let it go with a sigh.

* * *

**Sorry about any grammar or spelling errors, I am not perfect so there is going to be mistakes... I have said it and I will say it again; I am not a huge fan of editing, though I probably should do it so it makes sense.**

**Also please review, I would appreciate it. **

**~ xXShadowDragonSlayerXx**


End file.
